Телекинез
*Дарт СидиусЗвёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов«Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» *Дарт ВейдерЗвёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедаяStar Wars: The Force UnleashedЗвёздные войны: Дарт Вейдер и тюрьма-призрак *Гален МарекStar Wars: The Force Unleashed *Люк Скайуокер *Кайл Катарн *Джейсен Соло |era=*Дореспубликанская эпоха *Старая Республика *Восход Империи *Восстание *Новая Республика *Новый Орден джедаев *Наследие |affiliation= }} Телекинез ( ) — нейтральная способность, которой обладали одаренные Силой существа. Благодаря этой технике становилось возможным перемещение любых предметов и объектов в пространстве, а также изменение их механических свойств. Существовало множество различных аспектов телекинеза. Краткий обзор thumb|200px|[[Йода использует телекинез]] Как правило, и ситхи, и джедаи обладали примерно равным могуществом по отношению к телекинезу: они могли поднимать, притягивать, отталкивать, раздавливать и гнуть предметы, могли открывать двери, в том числе и запертые. Во время пребывания Люка Скайуокера на Дагоба Йода объяснил ему, что для Силы не существует разницы в размере и весе и после этого сам вытащил «крестокрыл» Люка из болота. *Энакин Скайуокер, обедая за одним столом с Падме, использовал телекинез, чтобы переместить из её тарелки фрукт и разрезать его, а затем вернуть один из кусочков.Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов *Кайл Катарн при помощи телекинеза удерживал летящие сверху массивные обломки от стен замка, который он исследовал с Джейденом Корром.Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy *Рам Кота использовал телекинез, чтобы «отодрать» обзорную кабину орбитальной фабрики по производству истребителей и отправить его в атмосферу Нар Шаддаа. *Мастер-джедай Корран Хорн имел проблемы с телекинезом, что было отличительной чертой других представителей его семьи. Однако такой недостаток компенсировался возможностями разума.«Я — джедай!» *Ситхские амулеты усиливали, помимо прочих, телекинетические способности, что позволяло владельцам талисманов проецировать ударные волны Тёмной стороны''Сказания о джедаях. Тёмные повелители ситхов 6: Штурм'' или защищать себя от различных атак.Справочник по Тёмной стороне *Падаван Этейн Тер-Мукан в ходе миссии на Квиилуре сформировала дыру в земле, позволив клонам-коммандос, находившимся внутри подземного лабиринта, выбраться через импровизированный выход.«Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт» *Мастер Оби-Ван Кеноби применил хитрость, связанную с воздействием на механическую руку противника. При помощи телекинеза Кеноби разомкнул сервомоторы металлической руки киборга Гривуса, что заставило того разжать пальцы и выпустить зажатый в них световой меч. Позже Оби-Ван проделал такой трюк в дуэли с Дартом Вейдером, чья правая рука также была искусственной. *Тёмный джедай Саес Ррогон использовал мощь чувствительной к Силе лигнанской руды, чтобы удержать разваливавшийся дредноут от уничтожения. Корабль, шедший через гиперпространство, был выдернут Ррогоном мощью Тёмной стороны, хотя из-за повреждённого гиперпривода совершил скачок во времени на пять тысяч лет вперёд.«Поперечное течение» thumb|left|170px|Мастер [[Фэй использует телекинез]] Часто применялся телекинез и в бою. Граф Дуку перед боем с Йодой старался забросать мастера-джедая различными крупными предметами, хотя тот с лёгкостью отклонял их. Дарт Нихилус при помощи телекинеза отбросил учителя Крею к стене, а та позже, в свою очередь, использовала волны Силы, чтобы не подпустить членов Совета к Изгнаннице. Во время войны с юужань-вонгами эскадрилья джедаев-пилотов пользовалась особыми торпедами, управляемые в полёте Силой.«Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» Оби-Ван и Дарт Вейдер в битве на Мустафаре одновременно использовали телекинез, тем самым отбросив друг друга. Наиболее сильными мастерами в области использования этой способности считались Зейсон-Ша. Будучи нейтральными адептами Силы, они применяли телекинез, чтобы выжить в суровых условиях своей планеты, и могли дать фору в этом аспекте Силы даже могущественным джедаям и ситхам.Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе (печатное издание) Перемещая огромные объекты, Зейсон Ша затрачивали на это минимум своих возможностей. Телекинез был самым главным их оружием, а для некоторых и защитой — передвигая, например, скалу, воин Зейсон Ша защищал себя ею от бластерных атак.Руководство по персонажам Отдельно в плане телекинеза выделялся Гален Марек, также известный как Старкиллер, тайный ученик Дарта Вейдера. В одиночку он смог захватить падающий с орбиты имперский звёздный разрушитель, удержать от разваливания на части, а затем — сокрушить падавший корабль как можно дальше от своего местоположения.Роман «Сила необузданная»Комикс Сила необузданная Сам владыка Вейдер владел практически всеми формами телекинеза, компенсируя невозможность использования молний.Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера Древние же повелители ситхов при помощи магии устраивали взрывы сверхновой, в то время как Палпатину магия не требовалась вовсе: ещё в семнадцать он, только почувствовав Силу, расправился со своей семьёй при помощи одних пальцев, а, став Возрождённым Императором, научился проецировать сквозь пространство разрушительные штормы.Тёмная империя Применение телекинеза Возможности, связанные с движением и перемещением Часть нижеуказанных телекинетических способностей могла применяться как против предметов и более крупных объектов, так и в качестве кратковременного воздействия на живых существ. Передвижение объектов Основным аспектом телекинеза являлось перемещение материальных объектов. Протянувшись к своей цели при помощи Силы, можно было осуществить физические манипуляции с объектом, включая его поднятие, последующее удержание в воздухе и неторопливое передвижение по собственному желанию. Телекинез также позволял преодолевать законы гравитации и магнитные поля, противопоставляя им более могучую силу и замедляя брошенное оружие, например, нож. Умение поднимать и передвигать предметы являлось одним из первых занятий, призванных раскрыть потенциал ученика, чувствительного к Силе. В Ордене джедаев существовало несколько упражнений, которые помогали ученикам и рыцарям развивать точность и выдержку, необходимые для передвижения предметов. В отдельном зале Храма хранилось шесть особых камней, каждый весом в несколько тонн, и простой сдвиг хотя бы одного из них считался успехом. Мастера телекинеза передвигали целые звездолёты или создавали передвижные поля, внутри которых помещалось несколько объектов. Более тонкие техники включали в себя перемещение молекул, например, в баллон с кислородом или неслышное высаживание стекла в окне — приём, что позволял незамеченным проникнуть в здание. Сборка светового меча могла осуществляться при помощи телекинеза, обеспечивавшего наиболее точную подгонку деталей.Star Wars: The Old Republic Падаван Зейн Керрик, искусный в области уловок, выделялся тем, что мог незаметно применять телекинез: однажды он скрытно расставил мины по мандалорскому лагерю, и дальнейшие взрывы вынудили мандалорцев покинуть базу;Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 10: Точка воспламенения, часть 3 позже Керрик обеспечил себе побег из тюрьмы, за несколько дней выкрутив болты вентиляционной решётки.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 17: Ночи гнева, часть 2 В 67 ДБЯ владыка-ситх Дарт Плэгас очутился в глубокой впадине и не имел возможности допрыгнуть до выхода, но спасся тем, что соорудил гору из валунов, с вершины которой высоту удалось преодолеть. Падаван Асока Тано помогла своему учителю Энакину Скайуокеру расправиться с окружившими его дроидами, попросту опустив на тех полуразрушенную стену, в окне которой "оказался" сам Скайуокер.Звёздные войны: Войны клонов Также, подняв предмет в воздух, чувствительный к Силе мог совершить иное телекинетическое действие, что описываются в разделах ниже. Файл:Подготовка_к_диверсии_Зейна.jpg|Зейн Керрик незаметно перемещает взрывчатку Файл:71746121361.jpg|Дуку демонстрирует телекинез Файл:Телекинез_3.jpg|Люк Скайуокер тренируется использовать телекинез Файл:Барисс_в_пещере_Илума.png|Падаван Баррисс Оффи собирает световой меч Файл:Force_Astrogation_FDCR.png|Джедай-исследователь использует Силу Притяжение Силы При помощи этой способности использующий Силу мог притянуть к себе любой объект. Успех требовал необходимости почувствовать свою цель, чтобы становилось возможным сконцентрироваться на этом объекте и перенаправить его в свою сторону. Помимо уровня владения Силой имелись определённые факторы, влияющие на результат, — начиная от размера притягиваемого объекта и заканчивая его расстоянием до того, кто притягивал. Очень часто приём использовался для того, чтобы притянуть к себе выпавший или отшвырнутый противником в бою световой меч, однако не менее эффективным являлось использование притяжения для обезоруживания врага: даже защищённые Силой оппоненты могли лишиться световых мечей. Мастера-джедаи и повелители ситхов умели притягивать к себе сразу несколько противников, чтобы затем изрубать энергетическими клинками. Файл:Притяжение_Силы.jpg|Мейс Винду использует Притяжение Силы, чтобы вернуть световой меч Файл:Obi-Wan_force_pull.jpg|Оби-Ван Кеноби обезоруживает дроида Файл:Демагол,_Шантик_и_световые_мечи.jpg|Демагол притягивает два световых меча Файл:Приём_Вытягивание.jpg|Приём стиля Ниман: джедай притягивает оппонента в зону поражения мечом Файл:Дарт_Мол_и_Дарнада.jpg|Дарт Мол вырывает бластер из рук противника Толчок Силы Наиболее распространённый среди всех других, этот приём представлял собой импульс, толкавший или сметавший противника. Развивая такой телекинетический навык, чувствительный к Силе повышал его мощность, радиус направления и, как следствие, расширял степень давления на свою цель. Подобное воздействие на предметы было полезным в случае дистанционного нажатия на кнопку и последующей активации чего-либо. Расчистка различных препятствий на своём пути также осуществлялась при помощи телекинетических импульсов. Наконец, толкание при помощи Силы обеспечивало своеобразную защиту от ракет и прочих снарядов, которые от такого воздействия перенаправлялись прочь или обратно, в сторону противника. Более целенаправленные импульсы вызывали детонацию взрывчатки или ёмкости с горючим веществом, не причинявшей вреда чувствительному к Силе, если тот всё верно рассчитывал. Способность считалась наиболее эффективной, когда требовалось держать противника на расстоянии, не причиняя ему вреда; для обезвреживания же самого врага джедаи, не прибегавшие к убийствам, могли швырнуть объекта в стену, заставив потерять сознание. Толкание одного противника на другого выбивало почву из-под ног обоих. Необходимость уничтожения же врага ограничений не оставляла: приём позволял вытолкнуть свою цель с огромной высоты или в сторону зыбучего участка, не оставляя тому шансов. Одной из возможностей защититься от толчков Силы являлся встречный импульс, однако всё зависело от опыта телекинетиков и их потенциала. Направленное взаимное давление приводило к тому, что оба противника отлетали в разные стороны, что произошло в дуэли Энакина Скайуокера и Оби-Вана Кеноби на Мустафаре. Многие другие телекинетические приёмы являлись производными от способности толкать при помощи Силы. Файл:Реван против Бастилы.jpg|Бастила Шан использует Толчок против Дарта Ревана Файл:Jedi fights Sith assassin.png|Катар-джедай отталкивает ситха-убийцу Файл:Квай-Гон_толкает_дроидов_Силой.gif|Толчок Силы Квай-Гона Джинна Файл:Бэндон_на_Левиафане.jpg|Дарт Бэндон отталкивает ситха-солдата Файл:Битва_при_Галидраане.jpg|Джедаи отклоняют ракеты мандалорцев Файл:Зейн_Керрик_спасает_шахтёров.jpg|Зейн Керрик толкает шахтёров в вакууме к спасательному кораблю Удар Силы Данный более мощный вариант толчка представлял собой резкую направленную телекинетическую атаку, вся энергия которого высвобождалась в виде плотного контакта. Такой приём более разрушительно воздействовал на структуру объекта, будь то твёрдый предмет или живое существо: если при помощи толчка телекинетик лишь передвигал колонну вперёд, то направленный удар был способен снести её и рассыпать, как и смести в пыль противника. Чтобы защититься от удара, было необходимо отпрыгнуть в сторону, устроить препятствие или встретить атаку лоб-в-лоб — поглотив или перенаправив кинетическую энергию, — для чего следовало находиться поближе к наносившему удар, так как волна могла обратиться и на него. Особую ценность подобный приём имел в рукопашном бою, где не требовалось вступать в непосредственный контакт с противником, достаточно было направить кинетическую энергию через руку или ногу. Владелец приёма мог бить не в полную силу, если намеревался оглушить, а не ранить противника. Враг же мог защититься от таких ударов, как от обычной рукопашной атаки, уйдя с линии этой атаки или — если также был чувствителен к Силе — с помощью Силы. Знание техники рукопашного боя и большая физическая сила влияли на эффективность способности. Представители Ордена дже'дайи, например, Ланори Брок неоднократно били своих врагов с использованием телекинеза, контролируя движения техникой Альчака.«Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту» Джейсен Соло вступил в бесконтактный бой против наёмницы Айлин Вел во время Второй галактической гражданской войны, но в результате убил её.«Наследие Силы: Узы крови» Мощь удара Силы значительно увеличивалась после накопления и последующего высвобождения энергии, в результате чего телекинетический взрыв отбрасывал и сокрушал всё на своём пути, сопровождаясь лёгкой рябью. Оби-Ван Кеноби, попав внутрь ген’дая по имени Дурдж, разорвал тело наёмника изнутри, использовав эту способность. Взрыв, спроецированный среди деревьев или внутри коридора, заполненного различными предметами, создавал противнику дополнительные неудобства. Файл:Волна_Силы_Алека.jpg|Алек сражает мандалорца телекинетическим ударом Файл:Force Burst.png|Взрыв Силы Сатель Шан Файл:Волна_Йоды.jpg|Йода совершает направленный удар Файл:Взрыв_Силы.jpg|Оби-Ван Кеноби взрывает Дурджа изнутри Файл:Саваж_разрушает_тюрьму_на_Мандалоре.png|Саваж Опресс освобождается из заключения Вихрь Силы Этот приём приводил к тому, что органический или механический противник поднимался в воздух не менее, чем на пол-метра, и в течение какого-то времени кружился в воздухе подобно стремительному водовороту. Жертвы, не справлявшиеся с мощью вихря падали, будучи полностью деморализованными и тогда представлялось возможным добить их без какого-либо сопротивления.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Считалось, что техника формирования вихря требовала вовлечения собственных эмоций, однако при должном уровне контроля телекинетик не задействовал Тёмную сторону Силы. Мастер-джедай Стрин, находившийся под влиянием призрака Экзара Куна, наслал разрушительный вихрь на наставника Люка Скайуокера, но был вовремя остановлен другими студентами.Академия джедаев Дарт Малак использовал этот приём в сражении со своим бывшим наставником Реваном на Левиафане. Датомирские ведьмы, владели заклинанием, способным вызывать такой вихрь, хотя в некоторых случаях на противника направлялась не сама буря, а поднятые ей вверх камни.«Выбор принцессы Леи» Файл:Малак_использует_Вихрь_Силы.png|Дарт Малак использует Вихрь Силы на своём бывшем учителе Файл:Whirlwind.jpg|Тёмный джедай окружает свою жертву вихрем Файл:Люк_Скайоукер_и_гиперпространственная_червоточина_Палпатина.jpg|Люк Скайуокер отдаётся на волю шторму Палпатина Волна Силы Данный приём позволял разнести волну энергии в более широком радиусе, нежели направленный удар, включая круговое действие. Образовавшаяся мощная сила уносила неспособных удержаться, что было в высшей степени эффективным в ходе битв с многочисленными силами противника. Круговая телекинетическая волна, применённая в замкнутом пространстве — например, в тесном помещении — расшвыривала врагов прямо в стены. Подобно вихрям, приём мог деморализовать противников, и, пока те приходили в себя, у использовавшего волну появлялась возможность обдумать свои дальнейшие действия или сразу атаковать павших врагов. Волна, спроецированная сообща двумя или более чувствительными к Силе, приводила к наибольшему эффекту: так Мейс Винду и Йода отбросили подразделение СБД во время битвы на Корусанте. В 12 ПБЯ ученики Люка Скайуокера, защищая Явин-4 от имперской армады адмирала Даалы, сфокусировали энергию Силы, зачерпнув мощь ближайших храмов, а выступивший проводником мощи Дорск 81 направил сокрушительную волну вверх, отбросив все семнадцать звёздных разрушителей за пределы системы Явина. Хотя это позволило джедаям продержаться до прибытия подкрепления и вызвало изумление у Даалы, волна также убила Дорска, к огорчению его собратьев.«Меч тьмы» При наличии подходящей местности вроде песка или снега, созданием волны вокруг себя чувствительный к Силе мог организовать завесу, а также направить бурю против своей цели, без задействования телекинетического вихря прямо на враге. Так Дуку в 22 ДБЯ попытался сокрушить Энакина Скайуокера в дуэли на Татуине, но не преуспел. Как и в случае с направленным ударом, волна Силы могла формироваться с предварительным накоплением мощи. Подобным взрывом Дарт Бэйн снёс опоры строения на Лехоне, внутри которого дрался с Каз’имом, и тем самым обрушил свод здания на своего противника, в то время как сам укрылся в телекинетическом коконе.Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения Отдельная техника представляла собой создание ударной волны, мощь которого поражала сама по себе, не просто отбрасывая, а деформируя всё на своём пути. Файл:Волна_Силы.jpg|Мейс Винду использует Волну Силы Файл:Force_wave_Emperor.png|Волна Силы Императора Вишейта Файл:Фелн_разрушает_хибару.jpg|Мастер Фелн устраивает волну, разрушая деревянный дом Файл:Волна_Силы_Галена_Марека.png|Старкиллер сражает сарлакка волной Силы Файл:Снежная_буря_Вейдера.jpg|Дарт Вейдер устраивает снежную бурю Файл:Tantrum_ForceUnleashed.jpg|Неизвестный джедай сражается со штурмовиками Снаряд Силы К данному подвиду телекинетического воздействия относилась способность концентрировать — в руках или над головой — сферу или заряд любой другой формы с последующим его броском, после чего этот своеобразный снаряд провоцировал ударную волну в точке, нужной тому, кто его метнул. Примечательно, что яркая вспышка света являлась отличительной чертой практически всех разновидностей телекинетического снаряда. Мастер-джедай Шаак Ти демонстрировала подобное в дуэли со Старкиллером на Фелуции, в то время как мастер Кит Фисто, способный создавать защитные пузыри под водой, использовал их же как метательные бомбы. Отдельная техника позволяла приверженцам Тёмной стороны — например, тёмному джедаю Джереку или Императору ситхов Вишейту — формировать разрушительные энергетические поля, способные мощным потоком смести в пыль и живых существ, и дроидов. Между тем, ситхские колдуны практиковали схожие техники, включая отдельные тёмные заклинания, использовавшиеся в виде телекинетического копья. Усиленные амулетом импульсы становились настолько мощными, что едва не убивали самого ситха, как это испытал на себе тёмный джедай Экзар Кун, уничтожая могучего зверя и призрака Фридона Надда.Сказания о джедаях. Тёмные повелители ситхов 4: Гибель тёмного джедая Файл:OmminJediKiller.jpg|Оммин атакует джедаев при помощи заклинания Файл:Jerec-powah.jpg|Джерек готовится инициировать разрушения Файл:Снаряд_Силы_Шаак_Ти.jpg|Шаак Ти концентрирует телекинетическую сферу Файл:Forceorb.jpg|Кит Фисто использует пузырь Силы как снаряд Бросок Силы Этот приём позволял телекинетику метать задействованные объекты различного размера в своего противника. Поскольку брошенные объекты могли быть различными и в любом количестве, этот аспект телекинеза оставлял большую волю воображению и импровизации. Ситхи часто использовали окружающие объекты для поражения врагов; в особенности, выделялся владыка Дарт Вейдер, часто демонстрировавший подобное во время своей охоты на беглых джедаев, что становилось для тех полной неожиданностью и, как следствие, переламывало ход схваток. Повелитель Нага Садоу в схватке с владыкой Лудо Кресшем, проходившей внутри гробницы, при помощи Силы выдернул несколько камней из стены усыпальницы и попал в голову соперника.Сказания о джедаях. Золотой век ситхов 2: Похороны Тёмного повелителя С глубокой концентрацией и при наличии подходящей обстановки, телекинез превращал предметы в смертоносное оружие: ситх-ученик Тенеб Кел в 3678 ДБЯ направил против Экзал Кресш град стеклянных осколков,Звёздные войны. Старая Республика 5: Кровь Империи, часть 2 а в 19 ДБЯ император Палпатин, пользуясь более выгодной позицией, швырял в мастера Йоду сенатские кабинки. Рыцарь Корран Хорн однажды встретил воина-дженсаарайи, способного метать любые объекты словно монеты и придавать им скорость полёта — способность, которую сами дженсаарайи называли баллистакинезом. Вне дуэлей, на более широком поле битвы, бросок Силы также мог оказаться полезным. Телекинез являлся неплохим подспорьем при работе с гранатами — телекинетик защищал себя, отшвыривая взрывное устройство, а мог сам эффективно использовать гранату против своей цели, метая её как можно дальше, что неоднократно проделывала команда Энакина Соло в ходе своей охоты на воксинов. Владыка-ситх Дарт Малгус в ходе битвы за Орд-Радаму, ощутив минное поле на подступах к вражескому укреплению, вытащил с утёса валун и принялся катить перед собой, чтобы подрывать каждую мину и разбрасывать засады.Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны Если противник не обладал достаточным опытом или потенциалом, чтобы остановить брошенный объект, оставалось лишь уйти из зоны поражения или использовать световой меч, перерубив предмет. Йуужань-вонг по имени Оними, восстановивший связь с Силой, в дуэли с Джейсеном Соло первым делом принялся швырять части живого корабля, на мостике которого они оба находились, однако Джейсен сформировал вокруг себя водоворот, сводя на нет импровизированные снаряды вонга.«Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» Файл:BlazingChainAdept-TUR.jpg|Адепт Пылающей цепи атакует солдат Галактического Альянса Файл:Бросок_Силы.jpg|Палпатин применяет Бросок Силы Файл:Зеш_и_зверь_Бездны.jpg|Ищейка Силы Зеш атакует тайтонского зверя иглами другого монстра Файл:Ураган_датомирской_ведьмы.jpg|Ведьма Вония готовится атаковать камнями Рос Ла и Квинлана Воса Файл:Два_TIE_и_телекинез.png|Бросок одного TIE-истребителя на другой Файл:Тайный ситх.png|Старкиллер притягивает звёздный разрушитель и бросает его на поверхность Землетрясение Силы Такой телекинетический приём применялся исключительно на твёрдой поверхности — на месте, где чувствительный к Силе желал поразить свою цель. Тот, кто устраивал землетрясения, мог сам выступить проводником энергии и, осуществив прыжок, выпустить мощную волну в момент соприкосновения с землёй или полом, что приводило к отбрасыванию всего находившегося близко к эпицентру. Прыжок в центр группы противника мог застать того врасплох и разбросать в стороны, что осуществил повелитель Адраас во время осады Храма джедаев, приземлившись в центре отряда республиканских солдат и вызвав разрушительную волну внутри каменного пола Храма. «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Обманутые» Подобным приёмом владел мастер Мейс Винду в ходе Войн клонов, будучи способный высвобождать волны, пикируя вниз со световым мечом.Star Wars: Battlefront II Джедаи-мудрецы, существовавшие в период Холодной войны, могли сотрясать землю в указанной точке, находясь за десятки метров от неё, а сам процесс сопровождался мощными вихрями. Рыцарь Сатель Шан, жившая в те же времена, в ходе битвы за Альдераан устроила землетрясение среди группы враждебных ситхов-воинов, однако скоротечный катаклизм не затронул взятого в плен солдата Джейса Малькома и окружённого этими ситхами. Файл:Мощь_Као.gif|Као Сен Дарак отбрасывает ситхов Файл:Старкиллер_прибывает_на_ЗС.jpg|Гален Марек сотрясает ангар на «Звезде Смерти» Возможности, связанные с воздействием на тело При помощи этих приёмов чувствительный к Силе имел возможность сжимать свою цель, например, какой-либо внутренний орган живого существа. Обычно такими возможностями пользовались адепты Тёмной стороны Силы. Рана Силы При помощи этой способности Силой сжимались внутренние органы живого существа, что причиняло тому невыносимую боль. Кратковременное применение такого приёма приводило к сдавливанию сердца жертвы или к спазму лёгких, что лишало её возможности передвигаться и атаковать. Длительное же воздействие на органы, как правило, применялось в качестве пытки, однако могло и убить, как это сделал Дарт Тиранус, убив женщину по имени Аубен.Странствия джедая: Последняя битва Между тем, весьма тонкая техника замедления сердцебиения использовалась и как целительная, а более продвинутая способность джедаев, схожая с гибернационным трансом, позволяла замедлить все жизненные функции тела, но считалась в Ордене запретной, так как при должном отсутствии контроля часто приводила к гибели телекинетика. Будущий Дарт Бэйн, ненавидевший своего отца Харста за то, что тот часто избивал сына, как-то ночью вообразил себе, что убивает родителя невидимой хваткой сердца, и на следующее утро тот уже не проснулся. Было установлено, что Харст умер естественной смертью — от инфаркта, вызванного перенапряжением и злоупотреблением алкоголя. Лишь познав Тёмную сторону, Бэйн осознал истинную причину произошедшего, и это ужаснуло его, на некоторое время задержав развитие потенциала: даже простое передвижение предметов стало даваться с большим трудом. Файл:Вейдер_пытает_джедая.jpg|Дарт Вейдер сжимает Силой сердце пленного джедая Файл:Awesome Maul moment.jpg|Дарт Мол убивает Трисджона Захват Силы Эффективный приём, позволявший поднять "невидимой рукой" свою цель в воздух, лишая её точки опоры и возможности двигаться. Для выполнения приёма было необходимо находиться на зрительном расстоянии от цели, а более опытные телекинетики, осуществив захват, могли ещё и свободно перемещать жертву, не отпуская.Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Outcast Следовавшее за этим чувство беспомощности морально подавляло слабую духом жертву, кроме того, захват вооружённой цели при правильном применении приводило к тому, что противник выпускал из руки оружие. Ровное сдавливание снаружи воздействовало на весь организм, однако если речь шла об убийстве, обычно обречённых сразу хватали Силой за горло, причиняя одновременно и внутренние ранения. На этом варианты умерщвления не ограничивались: цель можно было двинуть в стену, сбросить в пропасть, поднять на достаточную высоту с последующим падением или же попросту метнуть в поднятое тело световой меч, что являлось своеобразным дистанционным актом прокалывания. Граф Дуку, как-то подняв в воздух двух вооружённых пиратов, управлял конечностями обоих, вследствие чего рукой одного выстрелил в другого, а затем переломил шею первому. Захват при помощи Силы не всегда выполнялся с целью уничтожить врага. Иногда такой телекинетический метод, наоборот, позволял отвести от гибели, например, от падения в пропасть, что во времена Войны клонов продемонстрировал Мейс Винду, когда в битве за Рилот спас двоих солдат-клонов, едва не рухнувших вниз из-за несвоевременного отключения плазменного моста. Когда сын императора Валкориана по имени Арканн попытался убить отца, его брат Тексан применил захват Силой и выдернул брата к себе, чтобы спасти императора, хотя это привело к гибели Тексана.Жертва (трейлер) Ученик-джедай Кайл Катарн, схвативший тёмного джедая Тавион на Беспине, собирался сбросить её с платформы, будучи опасно близко к Тёмной стороне, но сдержался; позже Тавион, однако, отомстила, обездвижив на Вджуне при помощи Силы Катарна и его ученика Джейдена Корра, попытавшись затем убить джедаев другим способом. Владычица-ситх Дарт Заш, выполнявшая ритуал по переселению разума в своего ученика Каллига, приподняла того колдовством и лишила возможности что-либо предпринять, и осуществила бы свой план, если бы не слуга Каллига по имени Кем Вал, прервавший ритуал. Чувствительным к Силе, схваченными на расстоянии, было легче освободиться, использовав встречный телекинез, то есть толкнув своего мучителя. Ослепление последнего или использование трюков разума также помогало вернуть опору под ногами, но избежать захвата больше всего помогала защита, позволявшая сопротивляться атакам чистой Силы. Боба Фетт, охотник, не чувствительный к Силе, однажды смог освободиться из телекинетического захвата, выстрелив ракетой из ранца, а затем улетев высоко вверх и скрывшись таким образом от неприятеля. Однако магия, благодаря которой ситхи могли сформировать телекенетическую сеть, оставляла мало шансов на освобождение. Одно такое древнее заклинание в 3998 ДБЯ использовал король Оммин, на долгий срок заточив мастера-джедая Арку Джета и даже временно лишил того связи с Силой; другое в 36 ПБЯ применила тёмный джедай Ломи Пло, способная при помощи этой сети не только схватывать, а ещё и нарезать на куски своих врагов в буквальном смысле. Файл:Calypho.jpg|Тенеб Кел захватывает Силой Калифо Файл:Захват Силы.jpg|Десанн хватает за горло Кайла Катарна Файл:Serra_threatened_JvsS1.jpg|Дарт Бэйн шантажирует Калеба его дочерью Файл:Асока_и_Лакс.png|Асока Тано спасает Лакса Бонтери от падения Файл:Старкиллер_и_ранкор.png|Гален Марек поднимает ранкора Удушье Силы При выполнении данного приёма, в отличие от внутренних органов, шло сдавливание верхних дыхательных путей жертвы или всей её шеи. Это требовало минимума усилий и позволяло тем самым демонстрировать свою власть как с целью кого-то наказать, так и убить, наслаждаясь возможностями. Простое воздействие на трахеи оказывало мощный психологический эффект, а перекрытие потока воздуха в организм приводило к обмороку, к длительной коме или к гибели. Последнее также легко осуществлялось с одновременным захватом всей цели и поднятием над поверхностью, после чего телекинетик мог попросту разорвать лёгкие противника. В то время как удушье осуществлялось и голыми руками, с прикосновением пальцев к шее жертвы, мастера Тёмной стороны выполняли удушье на далёком расстоянии и даже находясь за световые годы, однако для этого всё же требовалось видеть жертву — например, посредством видеоэкрана или голографии. Другой сложной вариацией являлось задушить сразу двоих, протянув руки к обоим, как это делали Саваж Опресс, Асажж Вентресс и Дарт Сидиус во времена Войн клонов. Дарт Вейдер, использовавший удушье Силой ещё в бытностью свою джедаем Энакиным Скайуокером, часто выполнял приём для наказания, пыток'Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда' и для уничтожения противника на поле боя, а однажды, находясь во власти Тёмной стороны, попросту разозлился на свою жену Падме, которой мгновенно сдавил горло, не позволяя сказать ни слова в оправдание. Первый расцвет использования удушья пришёлся на период Старых войн ситхов: многие адепты тьмы того времени, включая Дарта Ревана и Дарта Нихилуса, душили за неповиновение подчинённых или убивали врагов. Тайный адепт Братства ситхов — бимм по имени Токи Толливар — пользуясь своим маленьким ростом, всегда оставался вне подозрений, когда, упиваясь властью, душил коллег в министерстве Республики. Затем Токи инициировал серию подозрительных убийств, за которые получил прозвище "кореллианский душитель" и, когда служба безопасности заинтересовалась персоной Толливара, тот отправился прочь на пассажирском корабле, где задушил всех — ещё три десятка живых существ. Позже корабль был найден командой бывшего джедая Зейна Керрика, которого Толливару также удалось обмануть, а затем — попытаться задушить товарища Керрика, но благодаря своевременному вмешательству мандалорца Ролана, проведшего трахеотомию, несчастный остался жив. Команде Зейна удалось раскрыть убийцу, которого помог обезвредить дроид Токи K-OB7, осознавший вину своего владельца.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 38: Алгоритм уничтожения Однако удушье применяли не только представители Тёмной стороны. Люк Скайуокер, возрождая Новый Орден джедаев, не раз воздействовал таким образом на противников с целью деморализовать их и заставить потерять сознание. Файл:Tul'karChokesOre'mun-DotJ1.jpg|Тул'кар душит шпиона Файл:Maul chokes Bo-Katan.png|Дарт Мол душит Бо-Катан Крайз Файл:Revan chokes officer.jpg|Дарт Реван наказывает ситхского офицера Файл:Захват_и_Удушье.jpg|Граф Дуку захватывает Оби-Вана за горло, душа его Файл:Commander Lanklyn's death.png|Дарт Барас убивает офицера, находясь за световые годы Файл:Vader_Cry_of_Shadows.jpg|Дарт Вейдер использует захват и удушье Силы Разрыв Силы Сложная, но чрезвычайно сокрушительная способность являлась объединением всех вышеуказанных и была направлена на полное физическое уничтожение одиночного противника или более. Неоспоримое достоинство разрыва Силой состояло в том, что игнорировалась всякая защита жертвы вроде брони или энергетического щита. Телекинетик, сдавливая жертву на расстоянии, одновременно воздействовал на внутреннюю структуру, дробя кости и внутренние органы, фактически, сводя анатомию на нет. Дроидов же легче было сокрушить, смяв в груду металла, тем самым полностью перегрузив механизмы, что продемонстрировал Оби-Ван Кеноби, уничтожив двух BX-коммандос. Столь смертоносная сила при достаточном опыте в телекинезе могла высвобождаться за один короткий приём, но могла занимать и чуть больше времени — несколько секунд, как это вышло у Дарта Вейдера, который, получив известие о гибели Падме, попытался направить весь гнев на присутствовавшего там же Дарта Сидиуса, но лишь разметал в клочья медицинских дроидов. Повелитель Дарт Бэйн сокрушал таким образом своих врагов на расстоянии, как и владыка Дарт Плэгас — в обоих случаях волей обстоятельств они оставались без световых мечей.«Дарт Бэйн: Династия зла» В ходе битвы при Корусанте, когда генерал Гривус похитил канцлера Палпатина, Мейс Винду попытался издалека остановить генерала при помощи телекенетического разрыва, но только повредил Гривусу лёгкие вместе с грудной клеткой, отчего тот принялся кашлять, не имея времени на ремонт. Тайный ученик Вейдера, Старкиллер, переняв от учителя этот приём, однажды сокрушил при помощи телекинеза AT-ST. Несмотря на то, что Халкионы в своём роду были слабы к телекинезу, Нейя Халкиону удалось использовать разрыв Силой на своём противнике Никкоса. Дарт Трея также владела этой способностью, компенсируя свой возраст и физическую маломощность. Файл:Разрыв_Силы.jpg|Тёмный джедай использует Разрыв Силы на дроиде-убийце Файл:Вейлин_и_рыцарь_Закуула.png|Вэйлин готовится разорвать Силой рыцаря Закуула Файл:Darovit_exploding_hand.png|Занна разрывает руку своего брата Даровита Файл:Сокрушение_Силы_от_Кеноби.gif|Оби-Ван Кеноби сокрушает двух дроидов Защитные возможности Эта группа телекенетических техник позволяла избежать физического или энергетического урона. Часть способностей базировалась на поглощении кинетической энергии, но в некоторых случаях чувствительный к Силе мог полностью отражать входящие атаки. Отклонение Силы При помощи такого кратковременного приёма отражались стрелы, пули, акустические или бластерные заряды, что делало способность незаменимой в моменты, когда джедай или ситх оставался без светового меча. Поскольку приём характеризовался отклонением подобным атак практически в момент соприкосновения, от телекинетика требовались стремительность и быстрые рефлексы. Мастера выполняли отражение, перенаправляя обратно к источнику, используя огневую мощь противника против него же. Между тем, постоянные энергетические разряды было легче вначале поглотить, чтобы затем отклонить, как в случае с молниями Силы: мастер Йода, как и Гален Марек, таким образом возвращали электрические разряды к императору Палпатину, однако высвобождаемые при этом волны были настолько мощными, что оба терпели поражение, в отличие от владыки-ситха. В 43 ПБЯ мастер-джедай Люк Скайуокер смог отклонить мощный смерч, сформированный баран-До по имени Коро Зиил, хотя это едва не разрушило всё помещение, где велась схватка.«Судьба джедаев: Изгнание» Файл:Slugthrower fire DotJ02.jpg|Дже'дайи-странница Таша Рё отражает пули бандита Файл:Kenobi_Deflecting_Durge's_Attack.png|Оби-Ван Кеноби отклоняет атаку Дурджа Файл:Вейдер_и_Хан_на_Беспине.gif|Дарт Вейдер отклоняет выстрелы Хана Соло и притягивает его бластер Файл:SiblingSmackdown-AOM.png|Дочь успешно отражает молнии Сына Файл:Arcann5.png|Вишейт противостоит клинку светового меча Арканна Защита Силы Данная техника отличалась от предыдущей возведением вокруг своего тела телекинетической "брони", которая могла на пассивном уровне продержаться достаточно долго, чтобы впитать или отклонить несколько входящих атак противника. Защитой Силы как своеобразным энергетическим щитом пользовались, в основном, представители Светлой стороны. Во времена Старых войн ситхов существовало две разновидности, одна из которых защищала от энергетических разрядов вроде бластеров, электричества, огня или карбонитных пушек, а другая — от ударов ближнего боя. В период же Нового Ордена джедаев такая техника активно изучалась падаванами и рыцарями; мастер Кайл Катарн однажды укрылся этой телекинетической защитой на планете Вджун, ограждая себя от местного кислотного дождя. Файл:Jedi_Academy_Force_protection.png|Джедай Нового Ордена создаёт защиту Силы Файл:Люк_и_AT-AT.jpg|Люк Скайуокер избегает огневой мощи AT-AT Файл:Force_bond.jpg|Крея формирует защиту, передавая действие способности Митре через узы Силы Барьер Силы Эта простая техника, схожая по принципу действия с транспортным дефлекторным щитом, позволяла за доли секунды сформировать невидимую стену или поле между собой и поступающими атаками. Основным преимуществом барьера являлась возможность защититься от большей опасности, нежели один дальнобойный снаряд: вовремя созданное поле уберегало от обвалов камней, от детонации взрывчатки, от газовой атаки или стихийных бедствий, например, песчаных бурь или снежных вихрей. Таким образом рыцарь-джедай Тотт Донита выжил после теплового шторма, бушевавшего на его родине Рилот, хотя и получил ожог лица.Сказания о джедаях. Искупление 1: Собрание джедаев Барьер также помогал остановить несущихся с оружием противников, чтобы затем отбросить их назад. Однако, в отличие от телекинетической брони, барьер не мог просуществовать без постоянной поддержки со стороны чувствительного к Силе индивида. Последние в количестве больше одного могли не только создать эффективный щит, но и распространить его вокруг своей группы в широком диапазоне, что продемонстрировали Йода, Эйла Секура и Энакин Скайуокер, защитив сенатора Амидалу и канцлера Палпатина от ядовитого газа, предназначавшегося зверю Зилло. Более тонкую технику освоил бывший джедай по имени Джакс Паван, умевший манипулировать воздухом для рассеивания дыма, химикатов или даже феромонов, хотя это не защищало Павана от бластерных разрядов.«Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней» Файл:Unquenchable_Wrath.jpg|Тёмный джедай по прозвищу Неутолимый гнев Файл:Мейс_Винду_и_буря.png|Мейс Винду избегает ударной волны Файл:Барьер_дже'дайи.jpg|Представители Ордена дже'дайи останавливают барьером обвал Защитный пузырь В отличие от возведённого барьера сфера защищала телекинетика со всех сторон, что давало неоспоримое преимущество — временную возможность оставаться практически полностью недосягаемым от внешнего воздействия. Звёздные войны: Дарт Вейдер и тюрьма-призрак, часть 1 Находясь внутри пузыря, телекинетик мог оттуда дистанционно атаковать неподготовленного противника, не опасаясь неожиданных ответных действий, или использовать собственную же сферу в качестве снаряда, а то и разрушительной волны.Звёздные войны: Дарт Вейдер и тюрьма-призрак, часть 5 Ситхи практиковали гибрид телекинеза и молний Силы, выпуская разряды из-под защитного купола — аналогичное заклинание существовало у Ночных сестёр, — а также формировали щиты из самих молний, окружая телекинетические пузыри потоками электричества. Повелитель Дарт Мол создавал сферу такой мощи, что она не только отклоняла бластерные заряды, но и выдерживала огонь из пушек.Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles С точки зрения технологий, защитный пузырь, сформированный при помощи Силы, можно было сравнить с куполообразным сдерживающим полем. Обычно для поддержания пузыря телекинетику требовалось оставаться на месте, но более опытные могли, меняя позицию, перемещать изнутри и сферу.«Новый Орден джедаев: Точка равновесия» Отдельный подвид такого приёма представлял собой формирования пузыря под водой, что позволяло пользоваться сферой в качестве импровизированного воздушного шлема. Другим аспектом являлась способность заключить своего противника в пузырь, что в различные периоды проделывали мастера-джедаи Воррор Доумат«Дарт Бэйн: Правило двух» и Цин Драллиг.Видеоигра Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Файл:Вос_и_Кеноби.jpg|Падаваны Квинлан Вос и Оби-Ван Кеноби защищаются от жуков Файл:SWTOR_Jedi_Knight_lightsaber.png|Пузырь Силы рыцаря-джедая времён Холодной войны Файл:Дарт Вейдер и мятежники Гентиса.jpg|Дарт Вейдер использует пузырь для защиты и атаки Файл:ProtectionBubble-Massacre.png|Защитный пузырь Матери Талзин Файл:Пузырь_Рама_Коты.png|Рам Кота защищается в дуэли со Старкиллером Возможности, связанные с воздействием на себя Прыжок Силы Такой приём обозначал использование Силы для подпрыгивания вверх на высоту, превышавшую человеческий рост, что позволяло форсировать препятствия''Ученик джедая: Битва за правду'' и забираться туда, куда при обычных обстоятельствах попадали через лестницы. Эти возможности значительно упрощали ход шпионских и детективных миссий.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 12: Воссоединение, часть 2 Учеников в Старом и Новом Орденах джедаев обучали прыжкам с малых лет, как и в Академиях ситхов, после чего достигаемая высота и преодолеваемое расстояние варьировалось лишь от способностей и опыта. В сочетании с другой техникой, позволявшей ускориться, прыжок Силы мог казаться со стороны чрезвычайно быстрым. Между тем, если прыжок выполнялся с платформы или с терпевшего крушение корабля, последующее падение также замедлялось посредством Силы; так, например, в 3653 ДБЯ рыцарь Эрин Ленир выполнила прыжок с высоты в пятьдесят километров над Корусантом и смогла сберечь не только себя, но и напарника-контрабандиста. Способность осуществлять прыжки также играла большое значение в бою. Чувствительному к Силе, взвившемуся вверх, было легче нанести неожиданный удар ногой, а также осуществлять кувырки, перевороты через себя или через самого противника, избегать ударов по ногам, а то и покинуть сражение. Эти боевые приёмы прочно лежали в основе стиля владения световым мечом, известного как Атару, заточенного под акробатику и подвижность бойца; Йода был мастером такой формы, являвшейся ответом на малый рост джедая. Джедай-воители времён Старой Республики могли осуществлять скоростной прыжок до своей цели и наносить ей значительный урон световым мечом. Так и повелитель Дарт Вейдер благодаря протезированным ногам выполнял не столько высотные, сколько стремительные прыжки, опережая своих противников. Мандалорские пилоты «Василисков» за время войны с джедаями научились оберегать себя от противника, способного прыгать с помощью Силы: держались на далёкой дистанции и не давали приблизиться вплотную. Во времена Войн клонов мастер-джедай Мейс Винду часто прыгал от одного летящего дроида-истребителя к другому,«Уязвимая точка» а однажды в ходе битвы за Дантуин достиг с земли рубки гигантской боевой машины, чья высота составляла пятьдесят метров. Файл:Прыжок_Зейна.jpg|Прыжок Силы Зейна Керрика Файл:Darth_Talon_LECG.jpg|Дарт Талон прыгает с гравицикла Файл:Arana Force jump.jpg|Коффи Арана пытается в прыжке убить Вейдера Файл:ForceJump-JA.jpg|Джедай Нового Ордена осуществляет скоростной прыжок Файл:Оби-Ван_располовинивает_Мола.gif|Оби-Ван Кеноби срывает себя с неверной опоры и наносит поражение Дарту Молу Файл:Малгус_и_Као.png|Дарт Малгус прыгает сквозь пламя Левитация Силы Левитация Силы — способность, благодаря которой джедай или ситх мог подняться в воздух и оставаться там на некоторое время вопреки законам гравитации. В 3641 ДБЯ повелитель Дарт Танатон избежал своей ритуальной дуэли с ситхом-инквизитором Каллигом, эффектно и высоко поднявшись в воздух. Восходящая медитация джедаев приводила к тому, что входивший в медитативное состояние поднимался над поверхностью; в таком состоянии джедай мог испытывать видения Силы. Посредством левитации имелась также возможность выжить при крушении своего истребителя, как это проделал рыцарь-ас по имени Дейс Диат, не справившийся с управлением «Саблекрыла» и плавно приземлившийся на песок Оссуса. В 8 ПБЯ Люк Скайуокер пережил крушение на Датомире и, очнувшись от особого транса, принялся опускаться на землю, чем ошеломил своего спутника Изольдера и оправдал свою фамилию.С английского языка "Skywalker" переводится как "По-небу-блуждающий" Файл:Vandar Tokare CG.jpg|Вэндар Токейр левитирует, используя Силу Файл:Телекинез 2.jpg|Левитация Ревана, проходящего переподготовку Файл:Левитация_Занны.jpg|Рейн избегает падения Полёт Силы Эта способность позволяла в более длительном периоде удерживать себя вне земли и летать по-настоящему, пересекая определённое расстояние. Такой технике обучился тёмный джедай Мо, лишившийся нижней части своего тела и ставший затем перемещаться без ног;Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II в этом состоянии Мо был окружён различными предметами, удерживавшимися рядом.Тёмные силы: Рыцарь-джедай Дарт Сидиус, как и его ученики — Дарт ВейдерStar Wars: Battlefront II и Дарт Тиранус — также владели способностью летать. Представители семьи Мортиса, именуемые Сыном и Дочерью, могли превращаться в крылатых грифона и горгулью соответственно, однако и в обычной человеческой форме эти могучие Обладатели Силы осуществляли полёты. Файл:Полёт_Силы.jpg|Граф Дуку использует полёт Силы Файл:Maw1.jpg|Мо летает со световым мечом Файл:Сын_Алтарь_Мортиса.png|Полёт Сына Приёмы со световым мечом Поскольку большинство чувствительных к Силе использовали световые мечи, появилось множество методов воздействия Силой на само оружие — как в атаке, так и в защите. Большинство приёмов характеризовались телекинетическими зарядами, направленным в световой меч. Заряды могли подкрепить излучение энергетического клинка, что позволяло прошить прочную дверь — как это пытался осуществить рыцарь Квай-Гон Джинн на корабле Торговой ФедерацииЗвёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза — или высвобождаться в момент удара, чему был обучен ситх-ученик Старкиллер. Отдельная техника позволяла упрочнять любое другое оружие ближнего боя, однако отличалась не столько телекинезом, сколько энергетическим воздействием.Сказания о джедаях. Тёмные повелители ситхов 1: Ученики и наставники Барьер световым мечом Умение, направленное на оборону, позволяло управлять световым мечом столь быстро, что вокруг бойца формировалось кольцо из мелькающих клинков, защищавшее его от атак противника. Барьер удобнее всего применялся в ближнем бою, в битве с превосходящими силами противника или против одиночного, но — чрезвычайно мощного и стремительного. Джедаи и ситхи, владевшие стилями Соресу и Шиен, могли при помощи светового меча создавать вокруг себя щит, способный отражать атаки противника.Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» При помощи приёма Шиена под названием "клинок-барьер" создавалась воронка из чистой энергии светового меча, отражавшая вражеский огонь в различные стороны и тем самым наносившая максимальный ущерб. Мастер Мейса Винду, создавший стиль Ваапад, развивал невообразимую скорость и сплетал непроницаемую стену свечения.«Уязвимая точка» Широкое распространение приём получил во времена Нового Ордена Люка Скайуокера, когда был разработан так называемый Средний стиль владения световым мечом; сам Скайуокер формировал барьеры в сражениях, как и многие его ученики. Однако в те же времена практиковалась техника Джар'кай, предписывавшая использование сразу двух световых мечей и делавшая более удобным создание барьера. Помимо джедаев Нового Ордена, такой особенностью обладали некоторые из Последователей Рагноса, например, тёмный джедай Алора. Файл:Малак_и_мандалорец.jpg|Алек отражает бластерный огонь Файл:Барьер_светомеча.jpg|Люк Скайуокер применил барьер световым мечом Файл:Windu vaapad.jpg|Ваапад Мейса Винду позволял ему создавать непроницаемую защиту Бросок светового меча Атакующий боевой приём, заключавшийся в дальнобойном использовании светового меча. Вооружённый световым мечом, чувствительный к Силе метал активированное орудие в качестве копья, что обеспечивало мечу огромную скорость, или по вращательной траектории, что превращало оружие в светящийся диск и значительно расширяло радиус поражения.Звёздные войны: Дарт Вейдер и девятый убийца, часть 3 После попадания в противника световой меч возвращался в руку владельца, иногда с принудительным телекинетическим притяжением. Приём считался необычайно сложен в освоении, однако его эффективность было трудно оспорить: как минимум, появлялась возможность расправиться с врагами, засевшими в засаде. Дарт Вейдер часто пользовался способностью дистанционно поражать противника; однажды он в годы своего становления столкнулся с тем, что враждебный Империи сенатор Фанг Зар оказался на улетавшем корабле, недосягаемом для прыжка, после чего владыка-ситх метнул свой клинок в раскрытые двери звездолёта и умертвил сенатора. Чем дольше джедай или ситх практиковался с броском меча, тем больше становилась дальность полёта, его скорость, а также точность и количество поражённых противников. Использование двухклинкового светового меча значительно увеличивало наносимый ущерб, как и точечное метание двух световых мечей. Разрушительная мощь брошенного светового меча могла стать настолько сильной, что отразить летящее оружие было невозможно, если только противник сам не владел световым мечом. В 3956 ДБЯ на борту «Левиафана» рыцарь-джедай Бастила Шан метнула двухклинковый световой меч в повелителя тьмы Дарта Малака, однако тот смог отразить вражеское орудие, поскольку сам являлся мастером этого приёма. Тёмный джедай Сет Харт, охотившийся за ситхскими артефактами, потратил годы на освоение телекинетического броска светового меча; в 980 ДБЯ он продемонстрировал это в пещере на Доане, где из-за угла метнул оружие через всё пространство, убив практически всех враждебных шахтёров. Рыцари-джедай Старого Ордена, овладевшие в совершенстве броском светового меча, становились на парапеты и на крышу Храма в качестве уникальных привратников, способных лишь при помощи световых мечей вести дальний бой. Поскольку подавляющее большинство световых мечей имели датчик давления на рукояти, предполагается, что для выполнения данного приёма энергетическое лезвие меча должно было быть зафиксировано при помощи особой детали или всё того же телекинеза. Падший джедай Марис Бруд, использовавшая два световых шото, метнула один в Старкиллера, когда сражалась с ним на Фелуции, но тот на лету смог поймать вражеское оружие и вонзил в ранкора Марис. Между тем, аристократичный Дуку презирал броски светового меча, считая, что меч не должен покидать руки. Файл:SaberThrow-Deceived.jpg|Мастер-джедай Вен Зеллоу избегает броска Дарта Малгуса Файл:Бросок светомеча Вейдера.jpg|Дарт Вейдер метает световой меч по хаотичной дуге Файл:2bladed Jedi vs Sith BoS.png|Бросок двухклинкового меча в качестве копья Файл:Бросок_меча.jpg|Оби-Ван Кеноби бросает активированный меч Файл:Бросок_Старкиллера.jpg|Точечный бросок Старкиллера Управление световым мечом Благодаря этой технике становилось возможным применение телекинеза в управлении световым мечом без использования рук. Управление световым мечом подразумевало более длительное использование телекинеза, нежели бросок или барьер, что влекло за собой опасность для владельца, поскольку на определённый промежуток времени тот оставался беззащитным. Тем не менее, в большинстве случаев как раз дистанционное использование светового меча спасало жизнь телекинетика. Дарт Бэйн продемонстрировал приём в 1000 ДБЯ, когда, будучи отравленным полностью истощённым, при помощи Силы включил световой меч и, не двигаясь сам, убил им четырёх человек, что временно вернуло ситху утраченную мощь.Звёздные войны: Джедаи против ситхов, часть 1 Дарт Трея в дуэли с Изгнанницей лишилась обеих рук, после чего активировала сразу три световых меча, и стала использовать их независимо друг от друга, практически дав орудиям собственную волю, хотя саму Трею это не уберегло. Ученик Треи Реван, возродившийся спустя триста лет, принял бой против объединённого отряда джедаев и ситхов, в ходе которого телекинетически поражал нескольких противников смертоносно вращавшимися световыми мечами. В 4 ПБЯ чувствительный к Силе диверсант и Рука Императора Мара Джейд получила задание убить криминального авторитета по имени Декук. Спрятав световой меч в статуе Ксизора и заблокировав кнопку активации детонатором, Мара при помощи устройства активировала клинок в момент, когда Декук осматривал статус. Затем Джейд поразила нескольких стрелков, управляя световым мечом.Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 6 Файл:Безжалостный Бэйн.jpg|Дарт Бэйн убивает световым мечом на расстоянии Файл:Kreia KotORCG.jpg|Дарт Трея задействует три световых меча Файл:Faalo's_Will.png|Владение световым мечом без рук Файл:Дарт_Вейдер_сражает_монстра.jpg|Дарт Вейдер бросает световой меч в глотку зверю, чтобы затем уничтожить изнутри Файл:Телекинез_Тоно.jpg|Рыцарь-джедай Тоно сражает джеонозийцев, управляя световым мечом Телекинез и другие способности Силы Молния Уязвимая точка Щит Силы Репульсоры Прокси За кулисами В игре Wizards Star Wars Role Playing были переименованы многие виды применения телекинеза, например, «Перемещение объекта» стало «Манипуляцией объекта». В большинстве случаев это Прыжок Силы, Падение, Толчок и Притяжение. Удар Силы\Толчок и Захват\Удушье — единственные телекинетические атаки из другого спектра. В противном случае способность называлась «Манипуляция объекта» или «Изменение». Возможности, связанные с движением и перемещением Толчок Силы thumb|200px|[[Гален Марек|Старкиллер впечатывает имперского штурмовика в стену]] * В Star Wars Roleplaying game Толчок — стандартная телекинетическая атака. В новой версии появился Удар Силы, приносивший гораздо больший вред — не как толчок, а именно как удар. Применение такого приёма на живую цель (не на дроида и не на неодушевлённый объект) считается Тёмной Стороной вплоть до появления уровня «Jedi Counseling 60». В качестве же противоположности Удару, Толчок стал одним из приёмов наступательного арсенала джедаев. * В Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic и его сиквеле есть три уровня Толчка Силы. Первый — это, собственно, сам Толчок, способный поразить одиночную цель. Жертву отбрасывает на пять метров назад и оглушает на три секунды; более развитые по Мудрости и Харизме противники могут сопротивляться Толчку. Второй уровень — это Вихрь Силы. Закручивая выбранную цель в смерче из воздуха и пыли, персонаж также автоматически отбрасывает NPC, находящихся рядом с первой жертвой. Третий уровень — Волна Силы. Однако эта способность трансформирована из двух — из собственно Волны и Отталкивания Силы. Персонаж поднимает руку и вызывает телекинетический взрыв, отбрасывающий назад всех врагов в радиусе 15 метров, их оглушение длится шесть секунд. То есть тот же Толчок, только воздействующий уже не на одиночную цель, а на всех вокруг. Волна Силы Как уже говорилось выше, Волна Силы в играх серии Knights of the Old Republic не совсем правильно отображена. Волна и Отталкивание — это две различные способности, хотя и схожие друг с другом. Объяснить очень просто — первая часть создавалась в 2003 году, где глубокое, поэтапное разделение телекинеза по применению ещё только начало рассматриваться. Приёмы со световым мечом Бросок меча thumb|200px|Йода бросил световой меч в [[Солдат-клон|клона.]] * В эпизодах Бросок можно увидеть всего два раза. Первый раз он появился в шестом эпизоде. Дарт Вейдер, сражаясь против Люка Скайуокера, после заявления «Не будешь сражаться — умрёшь» использует Бросок. В третьем эпизоде Йода, сражаясь с клонами возле Храма, сразил таким образом одного из них. * В играх же эта способность применяется довольно часто. Почему так, додуматься легко, — световой меч рассматривается как оружие ближнего боя, однако, если необходимо быстро поразить цель, не передвигаясь к ней, можно просто метнуть меч. Да и какое-то разнообразие в процесс битвы это также вносит. В серии Star Wars: Jedi Knight три уровня Броска, по мере каждого из которых изменяется дальность метания меча, самонаведение и его скорость вращения. В обеих KotOR также есть Бросок, только с двумя уровнями: первый позволяет атаковать выбранного одиночного противника, второй — выбранного NPC и находящихся рядом с ним. В Star Wars: Battlefront II персонаж-джедай кидает перед собой световой меч далеко вперёд, и тот наносит значительный урон всем NPC на своём пути.. Также в игре LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars любой персонаж, владеющий мечом, мог бросить его. Барьер меча Эта техника в Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles введена, как специальная сила Мейса Винду. При выполнении этого приёма персонаж не может перемещаться, не-игровые персонажи могут «выскочить» из зоны поражения Барьера.Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles Первое официальное название техника приобрела в Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy. Там есть возможность применить Барьер как в случае светового посоха или двух мечей, так и в случае одиночного светомеча. Для использования приёма расходуется пятьдесят Очков Силы — половина из максимального запаса игрока. Другое применение thumb|200px|Мейс Винду взвивается на огромную высоту Полёт Силы * Многие фанаты считают, что большинство примеров использования Полёта — это не совсем именно полёт, а попросту замедление своего перемещения по воздуху при помощи Силы, а также очень сильный Прыжок. В действительности, именно так: падение с большой высоты (замедленное приземление Дуку, а также падения Кеноби и Скайуокера с больших высот), прыжки (Мейс Винду на Дантуине) или зависания в воздухе (ведьмы с Датомира). За исключением последнего случая (с ведьмами), а также нескольких примеров в Star Wars: Battlefront II во всех остальных вариантах Полёт показан по-другому, собственно, не как полёт. * Полёт упоминается в энциклопедии Dark Side Sourcebook в 2001 году, как одна из способностей датомирских ведьм. Полёт также рассматривается в кратковременном использовании, это заметно в 13 серии Clone Wars: Мейс Винду «вертушкой» перемещается в воздухе, а также два раза преодолевает огромные расстояния, однако, скорее всего, это просто пик его мастерства телекинетически использовать себя, а также умение применять Прыжок. В комиксе Ewok issue 12 ведьма Мораг Тулан также может летать — это показано на обложке и нескольких страницах. В игре Star Wars: Battlefront II летать умеют Палпатин и Дарт Вейдер, причём насчёт последнего есть сомнения. Появления *''Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 1'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 3: The Trial of Ulic Qel-Droma'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Reunion'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Days of Fear'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 21: Daze of Hate, Part 3'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 38: Faithful Execution'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks'' *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Return'' *''Hope'' *''Deceived'' *''The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Red Harvest'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Star Wars: Jedi vs. Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Restraint'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Darth Maul 2'' *''Darth Maul 3'' *''Darth Maul 4'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''The Approaching Storm'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones (novelization)|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones novelization]] *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (video game)'' * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Republic Ace'' *''The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars 4'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' * * * * * * *''Only the Force'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' video game *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge: The Hidden Blade'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' * *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Dark Times 9: Parallels, Part 4'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' novel *''The Force Unleashed II'' novel *"Extinction" *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars (1987 video game)'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Allegiance'' *''Shadow Stalker'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 1'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 2'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 4'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' * *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 2'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 89: I'll See You in the Throne Room'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' * *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Ylesia'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force'' series *''Fate of the Jedi'' series *''Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2'' *''Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1'' *''Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: The Hidden Temple'' *''Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' *''Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' *''Legacy 40: Tatooine, Part 4'' *''Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' *''Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' *''Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2'' *''Legacy 46: Monster, Part 4'' *''Legacy 47: The Fate of Dac'' *''Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2'' *''Legacy 50: Extremes, Part 3'' *''Legacy—War 2'' *''Legacy—War 3'' *''Legacy—War 4'' *''Legacy—War 5'' *''Legacy—War 6'' *''Legacy 2'' *''Legacy 4'' *''Legacy 5'' }} Источники * Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game — Champions of the Force * Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game — Champions of the Force * Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game — Champions of the Force * Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game — Squadrons Over Corellia * Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game — Galactic Hunters * Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game — The Shadow Syndicate * Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game — The Shadow Syndicate * Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game — The Shadow Syndicate * Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game — The Nightsister's Revenge }} Сноски }} См. также *Молния Силы Внешние ссылки * Захват Силы, Удушье Силы и Разрыв Силы (Jedi Council) * Категория:Способности Изменения